thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene
Selene Gallio is an immortal and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. History Selene was an immortal mutant who lived for thousands of years. In around the 16th Century, Selene reigned over the isle of Nova Roma as its goddess; her power was all but absolute until the stranded Kryptonian, Kon-Lir, arrived. Kon-Lir incited a revolt and overthrew Selene. Since then, Selene bear an enormous hatred of the Kryptonian race. When Kon-Lir's people took him back to Krypton, Selene used her magic to trace them with the intention to teleport herself to their home and seek her vengeance; but she soon realized the distance was too great and was forced to watch - it all the more aggravated her to see the Kryptonians as being an equal to her. Selene would continued to observe Krypton until the day it exploded, thus fulfilling her with content to see the race she loathed died away. Centuries later, Selene made contact with the Hellfire Club and becoming its Black Queen. Even though it wasn't revealed until years later, Selene had been aware for some time of the arrival of the last son of Krypton, Kal-El, to Earth. She knew that he had landed on Smallville and was being raised by a human woman, and decided to try and kill them. However, an unknown force (symbolized by an Ankh) prevented her from approaching him. Unable to hurt him directly, she took to sabotage a friendship he had struck with a young Emma Frost after he had rescued her from a fire, by manipulating her father into intercepting his mail and return it to him. Years later, Emma would join the Hellfire Club as White Queen. When Sebastian Shaw took interest in recruiting Superman, Selene became wary, and she tried to confront him, seeing him as a threat to her own power, a light that would dispel her darkness. Despite proving a formidable foe with her magical powers, she was ultimately defeated and forced to flee. She would later strike an alliance with Shinobi Shaw in a bid to dethrone his father, planning a coup d'etat within the Inner Circle and using the Hellions as a bait to lure Superman and his allies into a trap. Although she succeeded in capturing Superman, when she tried to force him to submit to her, the Kryptonian replied by charring her eye with his heat vision, and was freed thanks to Dust, giving him the chance to fight back and force her to retreat again. Selene would later form a new team, along with Shinobi, and the Asgardian Loki, and together they would recruit Ezekiel Stane who would give them the name of Masters of Evil. She would make another attempt to destroy Superman by approaching Emma, who had fallen from graces after the rebellion, and gave her a chance to be reinstated in the Inner Circle. This came to a head when Emma learned that Superman was the same Clark Kent she had known from many years ago, and Selene took the chance to mock her for easily falling into becoming her pawn, but once again, the Kryptonian was too much for her and escaped. Nevertheless, they had succeeded in their primary goal, which was removing the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds from the game, thus clearing the path for their own plans. Powers and abiltiies Personality Background Information Category:Characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Women Category:Article stubs Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Royalty